


In Which Kagami Has a Thing for Getting His Ass Beat

by Anaguraamelie (nikiforovs)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Spanking, general sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiforovs/pseuds/Anaguraamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine’s hand comes down on Kagami’s ass in the heat of the moment, the moan that bubbles from his throat surprises Kagami the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kagami Has a Thing for Getting His Ass Beat

When Aomine’s hand comes down on Kagami’s ass in the heat of the moment, the moan that bubbles from his throat surprises Kagami the most.

This is the first time he’s ever been spanked during sex and even now it was done without a second thought but he knows in an instant that this is right for him.

“Do that again.” He grits out, voice wrecked and face flushed that he’s even asking for more.

Aomine pauses mid thrust only for Kagami finishes it up for him, dropping down on him and rolling his hips until Aomine’s cock brushes his prostate. He opens his eyes to stare down at his boyfriend who’s gawking up at him like he’s never had someone ask to be spanked before.

Sure, Kagami’s never asked anyone to spank him before either but he’s not going to stop in the middle of what might possibly be the most mind blowing sex they’ve ever had just because he’s a bit confused.

“Aomine, again.” The whine in his voice startles Aomine out of his trance and almost immediately, his hand is coming down again on Kagami’s backside. Higher than the first but just as hard. Never the one to half ass sex, Aomine doesn’t hold back.

While the sting is traveling up his spine, Kagami curls in on himself and lets out a gasping moan that ghosts around the room before being interrupted again by the loud crack of Aomine on his ass.

Eyes glazed over, Kagami places his hands on Aomine’s chest for support while he pulls himself up and drops down on his boyfriend. “You can--” He breaks off after a particularly good thrust hits his prostate right on. It takes a moment for him to regain himself but when he does, his face is so colored it’s a wonder there’s any blood left for the cock dripping pre come onto Aomine’s abdomen.

“You can go harder than that, Daiki.”

But he doesn’t. Instead, he rakes his nails over the flesh of his hips before gripping on and pushing slowly into  Kagami. One hand leave to wrap around Kagami’s arousal pumping slowly and twisting at the head the way he knows drives Kagami crazy. Driving into him and sliding his fist up and down in time to match his thrusts.

“I would have never taken you for a power bottom, Taiga.” Aomine releases his hold on him and pulls him down by the back of his head for a rough, biting kiss.

He doesn’t take himself for one, all he knows is right now, getting everything he can from Aomine is of the utmost importance. That doesn’t classify him as one, does it? It’s just when Aomine hits him like he does, it sends ice crystal waves up his back and he’s absolutely positive he’s getting more and more turned on just from hearing the slap echo around the room.

The next hit is better, harder, leaves his flesh on fire. Everything he’s after. It drags a moan from him only for it to be hushed against Aomine’s lips. Their breath is mingling and the air between them is suffocating but Kagami can’t find it in himself to even care.

He drags his lips down Aomine’s jaw and nips at his neck trying to distract himself from the way the pain is finally catching up with him. Each hit jerks him forward and the arousal that’s trapped between the two of them is searching for its own release.

“Kagami,” Aomine growls into his ear  “It’s incredibly hot that you’re into this kind of thing.”

“Aomine,” Kagami groans grinding down almost painfully on his cock before pulling up until just the tip is still inside and even then it’s threatening to fall out itself. “Harder.” He demands slowly sinking down again just relishing in the slight burn that’s almost not there anymore.

It’s probably something he’s always been into but he’s never had the chance to explore it before Aomine. There weren’t any sexual partners before Aomine and he could only go so far with himself.

Pleasure racks through Kagami before it collects and boils in the pit of his stomach. It quivers at his core and Kagami knows he’s found the thing that could possibly give Aomine absolute power over Kagami if he were to harvest.

It’s slap and pump and slap and pump a steady rhythm that soon has Kagami gasping for each breath and hanging on just by a thread, almost to the peak, almost there, almost--

He’s grinding his cock between the two of them where their stomachs meet and it’s all he can take for pleasure, his mouth still on Aomine’s skin decorating it purple with love bites.

When he comes, it’s with a hoarse shout and he collapses onto Aomine who’s still pumping into him leaving him over sensitive and whining but still riding out his own orgasm all the same. He’s absolute liquid over Aomine and his body is that for Aomine to control.

A few more thrusts and Aomine’s coming inside him, rolling into him all smooth and slow getting the most out of his orgasm as he can.

He wraps his arms around Kagami, holds him close. They’re just breathing each other in, regaining their composure while Aomine still sits inside Kagami soft but warm.

Neither of them know how to breach the subject so they just sit there enjoying each other. Eventually tho, the hand that’s stroking up and down Kagami’s back, lowers until it’s running over the heated and abused skin of his ass and slowly massaging it as if it would help do anything more than stir him again.

After a while, Aomine decides rest can wait, he’s not one to want to deal with Kagami’s complaints later that all the dried come on his stomach hurts to get off and also they didn’t use a condom today but Aomine still came inside so he might as well do as much as he can to lessen the blow.

Pulling himself from inside Kagami, he stumbles into the bathroom to retrieve a damp washcloth and sets to work on the two of them.

Seeing that Kagami is dozing already, always one to pass out right after some good sex, Aomine decides he'll leave questioning about the events that just occurred for later. Him and Kagami would have a lot of talking to do.

Following his boyfriend's example, Aomine is soon to doze after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be posting this considering I haven't written anything in like a year but here it is. Find me on tumblr @iwachans-biceps


End file.
